User talk:Sueellllen
Season 4 I want to know what's gonna happen to Barbara, I've seen people on youtube talking about her becoming Harley Quinn because she will appear this season. I don't really think she will become her, mostly becasue I don't want her to be Harley Quinn. Her origin story is that she works at Arkham Asylum as a psychiatrist and has to cure the Joker but falls in love with him instead. And she becomes his sidekick and have a toxic relationship. It seems like a simple story to make in a show. But there is no joker, so that's not gonna happen. So there is a high chance of Barbara becoming Harley Quinn because she "died". (Everyone knows she will come back, everyone is Gotham does,) Butch will come back, and it was revealed that his real name is Cyrus Gold aka Solomon Grundy. I'm really curious os how the three of them is going to be, because Barbara killed Butch so Tabitha killed Barbara but none of them died. And now that Tabitha is Selina's mentor she's gonna be involved in it too. Probably. Not sure but probably. I do think that Selina will start stealing stuff, like stuff that is worth more than 100 000 dollars. I don't think Tabitha would let her do stuff like killing henchmen, more like stealing stuff. Okay now that I think about it I think Tabitha would. I remember a video on Instagram when Selina beats up some dudes and then Tabitha comes and knocks out the last one. I have a feeling tha Tabitha will use her, like make her do all the work. But Selina's learning from it too, so it's not necessarily a bad thing. It's kind of a win win thing. Scarecrow will have a big role in this season. That youtuber I watched (JUICEfromtheBOX) said that Scarecrows role will be like Mad Hatters role in this season. So he's not gonna be the villian, he's just gonna do something. He also said that the fear gas will be involved, I think the purpose og the fear gas will be like the virus in season 3. I want to know what Penguin is gonna do, it seems like he has already suceeded and now he can just sit and watch everything happen. He has always been the man Jim has gone to to get help from when it's serious and will continue with that. We know that the Iceberg Lounge will open, and the Riddler will be in the center, (center of Penguins heart lol.) Penguin and Ivy will just live like the rulers of the underworld. I don't think someone's gonna try and take his place. He has already struggled a lot for it. So he is safe and it's going to be interesting to see what he's gonna do next. I also want to know when Edward will come back, I don't think it will be in the near future, the actor Cory Michael Smith is working on something else. But I don think he will come back maybe in the last four episodes, maybe five or six. Okay probably seven I think. Now Ra's al Ghul and Bruce Wayne will have a war, I don't know I just read it somewhere. I have no idea of what he's gonna do, but it will be something big. Ra's al Ghul is one of Batman's moste dangerous enemy. And maybe we will see a young Talia al Ghul. I don't think Nyssa Ratko will appear, becasue she's not important. And maybe Bruce and Thalia will have a thing going on. Since he and Selina isn't on best terms. But they will have at least one scene together, someone that works on the set released some pictures of them standing on the rooftops. And they weren't standing close like in 3x05. There was quite a distance between them. I didn't expect them to talk to each other, maybe a scene where bith are wearing masks and doesn't know who the other is, like the real Batman and Catwoman. I read the comment section of a youtube video and they were talking about Bruce and Selina. And why Bruce said what he said to her in the finale and they were discussing about if Selina cares or not. Someone said that Bruce didn't want to get Selina involved with the whole Ra's al Ghul thing so if he pushed her away she won't be in any danger. He doesn't want to stab her like he stabbed Alfred. In season 3 Ra's wanted to destroy Gotham, I don't remember the reason, but he also wanted an heir. He wanted Bruce. I do wonder if Ra's will know Batman's real identity. In the end os season 3 we see Bruce take down a dude, he saves a family and then climbs up a building and watches the city. That is the beginning of Batman, but I don't think he will keep going out every night and do that. There must be some point where he falls into a hole/cave with bats. Okay that's the beginning of Batman, He will be afraid of bats from that moment, i think that has something with Scarecrow. Okay I don't know what my point is I think I'm done. sueellllen Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Sueellllen! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:TheSonofNeptune